Hercules: The New Animated Series
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: This is the series that take place after the event of the film. This series will have the Ancient Greece version of superheroes and supervillains in the DC Comics appear along with characters from Aladdin, Mulan and Sinbad: Legend of Seven Seas within.
1. Corruption Pharaoh

The crossover between Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Disclamier: I don't own Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Note: Some characters that not appear will be appear or replace the other instead.

Chapter 1 Corruption Pharaoh

In the Museum...

"In Ancient Greece, their are a lot of story of hero like Hercules and the one is fight againts

evil tyrannical Pharaoh of Egypt name Busiris who was-"Said Bob

"Hold on Bobby!"Said Terpsichore

"What now?"Asked Bob

"I got sense that this gonna be the another sad story."Said Thalia

"And?"Asked Bob

"We here to fix it!"Said Calliope

"Hey what you hold in your hand?"Asked Thalia

"These are comic books."Said Bob

"Let us read it!"Said Clio and she's grab one of them and read it with the other.

"We got the way to correct it!"Said Calliope and she's pull the screen from thr right of her hand.

In Thebes the ship from Egypt had came to visit Greece that are their partner for trade.

"AH! Thebes! My favorite city of our partner Greece. Let see the stuffs!"Said Busiris and he's walk with his man

that wore the costume that very strange, even for the Egyptian.

On the Roof...

"Busiris!"Whisper A Man in insect-like costume

"Hello Blue Beetle. We meet again."Said Mutant Toad

"But I didn't glad to see you like you see me Mr. Toad. And you too Phosphorus Rex!"Said Blue Beetle

"What about... burn you!"Said Phosphorus Rex and he's shoot fire to him.

"Take this!"Said Blue Beetle and he's shoot sonic blast to them.

"Not powerful like me!"Said Mr. Toad and he's scream the Sonic Blast to him.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Blue Beetle and he's fall crash land in the alley.

"That might make him don't interrupt the plan of our master for a while."Said Phosphorus Rex and he's turn off his power.

"Let's get out of here Rex."Said Mr. Toad and get down from the roof with Rex.

In the Alley...

"OH!"Said Blue Beetle and he's grab his right arm.

"Must... stop... them!"Said Blue Beetle and fall unconcious on the ground.

In the Market...

"Are you sure that Beetle stinky will don't interrupt us again?"Asked Busiris

"For a while. But that will be enough for you to steal the flying horse of Hercules!"Said Rex

"Well done Rex! Soon! I will be richest king in the world! Professor Pyg, the hunt... has begun!"Said Busiris

"Yes sir!"Said Professor Pyg and he's go to get his weapons that designed by himself.

In the Alley...

"I'm starving. Hope that the market will be near to-"Said Phil and then he's see Blue Beetle lie unconcious on the ground.

"What is that thing?"Asked Phil and hes go near and pinch him at leg.

"OUCH!"Said Blue Beetle

"AHH! Bug Monster!"Said Phil

"No I'm not a monster! You goat man!"Said Blue beetle and he's grab him and reveal his human face to Phil.

"Who are you kid? You look in the same age as my former student."Said Phil

"My name is Shabaka and I am the crown prince of Egypt Kingdom!"Said Shabaka

"And why you're here and why you wore this magical insect costume?!"Asked Phil

"First! It's not magic. It's technology! And two! I'm here to capture Busiris!"Said Shabaka and the mask is cover his face again.

"What?! But he is ruler of your kingdom. Are you rebellion or something?"Asked Phil

"Yes and no!"Said Blue Beetle

"He is a crimelord who take everything that he's want! No matter what to do or sacrifice!

Then one day, he came to the palace, kill my father and took the throne to be for himself.

But it's not enough. He wanted more. So he's travel to Greece!"Said Blue Beetle

"What did he wanted from Greece?"Asked Phil

"Everything that he's see valuable!"Said Blue Beetle

"We better tell Herc! Come here!"Said Phil and he's bring Blue Beetle to Hercules's villa.

At Hercules's villa...

"Herc!"Said Phil and he's knock the door.

"Hey Phil!"Said Hercules and he's accident open the door hit at his face.

"OUCH!"Said Phil

"Oops! I'm sorry Phil!"Said Hercules

"This clumsy guy is Hercules?!"Asked Blue Beetle

"Hey! Who's this?"Asked Hercules

"The name is Blue Beetle and I'm here to ask you for help!"Said Blue Beetle

"What can I help you?"Asked Hercules

"Help me capture Corruption Pharaoh Busiris!"Said Blue Beetle

Later in the Villa...

"What is this made from?"Asked Megara and he's touch the scarab on back of Blue Beetle.

"Hey don't touch it! You might activate the weapon!"Said Blue Beetle

"Why you want to take down Busiris. He is a king of Egypt didn't he?"Asked Hercules

"Yes and no."Said Blue Beetle

"He is a Corruption Pharaoh that make many deals with the goons and the terrorists in Egypt. And Worst!

He's kill my father and become Pharaoh and try to kill me too! I need your help to stop him."Said Blue Beetle

"Hold on! You got super-technology in your hands kid! Why you can't defeat him?!"Asked Phil

"His henchmen besiege and ambush me!"Said Blue Beetle

"I think I can take them alone."Said Hercules

"You don't even know anything about his henchmen! The priest in pig mask! Mutant toad

and the fire elemental human-like!"Said Blue Beetle

"I think that is a very big problem!"Said Megara

"Okay... we team up."Said Hercules and he's give his hand to Blue Beetle and he's grab and shake it.

Later at night in the City...

"This gonna be the best stealing forever!"Said Busiris

"NOW!"Shouted Blue Beetle and he's fly down to catch them but Mr. Toad turn on him and screame a Sonic Blast at him.

"Herc!"Said Blue Beetle and he's ride Pegasus out from the roof to catch them but Professor Pyg grab

his ballista-like long gun and shoot to Hercules and Pegasus.

"AHHHH!"Screamed Hercules when Pegasus accident drop him off its back.

"Catch it!"Said Busiris and Mr. Toad scream a Sonic Blast at Pegasus and Phosphorus Rex shoot fire to surround Pegasus.

"Pegasus!"Said Hercules and he's run to rescue Pegasus but Phosphorus Rex shoot fire to him but he's block it with his sword.

"Nice shot Rex. Now is my turn."Said Professor Pyg and he's shoot a net from his ballista-like long gun and it's cover over Pegasus.

"RRRAAAAHHHH!"Screamed Pegasus

"NO!"Shouted Blue Beetle and he's change his hands into cannons and shoot laser to them.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad

"Rex!"Said Busiris and Phosphorus Rex shoot fire to Blue Beetle.

"Get up!"Said Busiris and Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad get up and pick up helpless Pegasus with them.

"Pegasus!"Whisper Hercules and he's fall unconcious.

Later...

"... ohh!"Said Hercules

"Hercules are you okay?"Asked Blue Beetle

"Yeah... I think so... wait! Pegasus!"Said Hercules

"I'm sorry... but's he gone... with them."Said Blue Beetle

"I must get him back!"Said Hercules

"We don't even know where they are now!"Said Blue Beetle

"Kid!"Shouted Phil and he's run to Hercules.

"Phil! What are you doing here?!"Asked Hercules

"Pegasus! The ship! They will go to Egypt now!"Said Phil

"To the harbor!"Said Blue Beetle and he's carry Hercules and fly to the harbor.

At the Harbor of Thebes...

"This gonna be the best cargo ever!"Said Professor Pyg and he's knocking the box.

"RRRAAAHHHH!"Screamed Pegasus

"Oh shut up! You flying horse!"Said Mr. Toad

"Mr. Toad, we must be polite to the animals remember?"Asked Professor Pyg

"Yeah! I know that."Said Mr. Toad

"After we rich. We can use our rich to help the animals all around the world."Said Professor Pyg

"We gonna create our own national park for the endangered species of the animals!"Said Mr. Toad

"Give back my horse you IDIOTS!"Shouted Hercules and Blue Beetle drop him and he's step on Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad.

"Who dare-"Said Phosphorus Rex and Blue Beetle punch him at face and he's fall unconcious.

"This way!"Said Blue Beetle and Hercules follow him to the blige.

"BUSIRIS!"Shouted Blue Beetle when he's break in his room.

"Take this!"Said Busiris and he's use his staff hit at head of Blue Beetle.

"Next is you Hercules!"Said Busiris

"How did you know me?"Asked Hercules

"Your fame is far to my homeland."Said Busiris and he's use staff to hit Hercules but he's grab it and pull him to face him.

"Umm... what about talking... like gentlemen?"Asked Busiris but then Blue Beetle get up and grab him.

"You will paid for what have you done!"Said Blue Beetle and he's ready to shoot laser to kill him.

"NO!"Said Hercules and he's grab Blue Beetle and push him away from Busiris.

"He's take my dad from me! From the world!"Said Blue Beetle and he's ready to shoot at Busiris again.

"That doesn't mean you must did like him!"Said Hercules

"Fine!"Said Blue Beetle and then Phosphorus Rex come from behind him and jump to grab him but

he's shoot laser to him and he's float hit at the wall.

"You will be put in to jail for eternity!"Said Blue Beetle and he's take Busiris and Phosphorus Rex into jail.

"Got two. Now let's get-"Said Hercules and he's see that Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad had gone escape for long.

"Pyg and Toad got away!"Said Blue Beetle

"Now let's free Pegasus from tha cargo."Said Hercules and he's go to free Pegasus from the cargo.

Nextday at Hercules's villa...

"Look at the headline of the newspaper!"Said Megara and she's give Hercules a newspaper.

"The Corruption Pharaoh had been arrest by help of Blue Beetle and Hercules! I like that!"Said Hercules

Meanwhile on Mount Olympus...

"Did you know what happen last night?"Asked Poseidon

"Of course. I saw him too. The guy with scarab on his back!"Said Zeus

"This is very bad! Very bad!"Said Hera

"Call the Lantern Corps?"Asked Athena

"Not yet. The Reach... are not yet come."Said Zeus


	2. Rise Of League Of Assassins

The crossover between Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Disclamier: I don't own Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Note: Some characters that not appear will be appear or replace the other instead.

Chapter 2 Rise Of League Of Assassins

At Arabia in Bazaar of Agrabah...

"Come back here!"Said Razoul when he's follow three ninjas wit his soldiers.

The ninjas jump on the roof and run out from the city of Agrabah. They're faster than any thieves, even Aladdin.

"They're there!"Said Aladdin and he's ride a magic carpet after the ninjas.

"Whoa! Ninjas!"Said Genie and he's transform himself into Godzilla and breath fire to them.

"No way to run now!"Said Aladdin but one of them grab a smoke bomb and throw it on the ground and explode it.

And they manage to escape from them before they know what was happened.

"Who are these guys?"Asked Aladdin and Abu jump down from his shoulder and pick up a symbol that one of them accident drop.

"Demon's head?"Asked Aladdin

At Al Ghul's Palace...

"Ra's al Ghul and his daughters are waiting for you."Said Lady Shiva

"We knew that! Lady Shiva."Said Silver Monkey and he's walk in with her and the other two. He's open a big door

and go inside to the throneroom.

"Greetings Silver Monkey, hope you will have gifts for us."Said Ra's al Ghul

"I never disappoint you master."Said Silver Monkey and he's show him and his daughters a lot of golden coins and gems.

"You're best robber ever!"Said Talia

"Shiny gems!"Said Nyssa

"So... Lady Shiva... what about our mission is Greece?"Asked Ra's al Ghul

"Tolliver and his Man-Bat Commandos are working on it sir."Said Lady Shiva

At Greece in Gorgon Land...

"Operation Abduction... begins!"Said Tolliver when he see Gorgon girl name Medusa walk alone.

"Catch her!"Said Tolliver and the Man-Bats jump down from the tree and bind up her eyes,arms,mouth and legs.

"Easier than I thought!"Said Man-Bat

"Next stop... Arabia!"Said Tolliver

Later...

"Medusa?"Asked Stheno

"Medusa where are you?"Asked Euryale

"Where she is now?"Asked Stheno

"I don't know."Said Euryale

At night at the Harbor of Thebes...

"Be careful! This cargo had a very heavy price!"Said Tolliver

"We know boss. We know."Said Man-Bats

"Now... find something to eat."Said Tolliver and he see Megara walk alone in the alley.

"Perfect!"Said Tolliver and he's go after Megara.

"Hello girly!"Said Tolliver

"Hmm? AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Megara when Tolliver jump to bite her.

Later...

"... ohh!"Said Megara and she's hercules in front of her.

"MEG!"Said Hercules and he's hug her.

"I feel... confuse..."Said Megara

"Don't worry. You will be okay."Said Hercules and he's carry her on Pegasus with him and ride back to Hercules's villa.

In the meantime at Agrabah...

"Welcome to Agrabah... Gorgon Girl!"Said Man-Bats

"Now... to the Lair of League of Assassins!"Said Tolliver and his Man-Bats carry the cargo that Medusa was inside to the palace of them.

At Hercules's villa...

"Umm... kid..."Said Phil

"No time to lose! We must cure her!"Said Hercules

"I mean why Meg's skin turn to be pale?"Asked Phil

"WHAT?!"Asked Hercules and he's turn to look at Megara.

"MEG!"Shouted Hercules and he's run to look at his wife.

"What just happened to her?"Asked Hercules

"One word kid... vampire!"Said Phil

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Coming."Said Phil and he's go to open the door.

"Hey Phil. Is Herc at home?"Asked Aladdin

"Oh hi Aladdin! Come in!"Said Phil and Aladdin go inside with Abu,Genie and the Magic Carpet.

"WOW! Your house is pretty big too!"Said Aladdin

"Umm... Al... who is the blue guy that floating around?"Asked Hercules

"That's Genie. Come here Genie."Said Aladdin

"Hi! Al! What do you wanted?"Asked Genie

"Genie this is Hercules and Phil. Hercules and Phil this is Genie."Said Aladdin

"Nice to meet you Genie."Said Phil and he's shank his hand along with Herc.

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Who's now?"Asked Hercules and he's go to open the door.

"I need your help to find Medusa!"Said Stheno

"Who are you Gorgons? And why your glasses that look like glasses of Medusa"Asked Hercules

"We're older sisters of Medusa!"Said Euryale

"So... what do you want?"Asked Phil

"We need you to help us find our sister!"Said Stheno

"She was kidnapped!"Said Euryale

"Oh great! I have two big problems now!"Said Hercules

"I got an idea! Me and those Gorgons will find a cure for your wife. While you go to help Al and his friends."Said Phil

"Genie you stay here and watch Hercules's wife okay?"Asked Aladdin

"Yes sir Captain Aladdin!"Said Genie and he's transform himself into a knight.

"Let's do this!"Said Hercules and he's go to get Pegasus and ride it to Arabia with Aladdin and his friends.

While Phil go with the older sisters of Medusa to find a cure for Megara from the Queen of the Vampire name Lamia.

In the Desert of Arabia...

"This place is huge!"Said Hercules

"So... find anything?"Asked Aladdin

"Not yet."Said Hercules and then Pegasus see something.

"What is it Pegasus?"Asked Hercules and he's pick up a tooth.

"A tooth?"Asked Aladdin

"Not ordinary tooth! It's a bat tooth as size of human tooth!"Said Hercules

"You think it was..."Said Aladdin

"The vampire that attack Meg!"Said Hercules

Meanwhile in Greece in the Realm of Monsters...

"So... this is the place where the vampires lives?"Asked Phil

"Along with another species that once they hate. The werewolves."Said Stheno

"You said... wolves?!"Asked Phil

"Are you scare them or what?"Asked Euryale

"WHAT?! NO! I'm not scare them just..."Said Phil

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Phil and he's run to hide behind the bush.

"Yeah! Not scare."Said Stheno and she's ring the bell and the door is open.

"What do you want?"Asked A Werewolf

"We need to meet Queen Lamia now!"Said Stheno

"Come in."Said A Werewolf and Euryale grab Phil and go inside the mansion with Stheno.

In Thebes at Hercules's villa...

"RRRAAAAHHHH!"Screamed Megara

"Whoa calm down girly!"Said Genie and he's imprison her in the cage.

"Supercage! No any monster can't escape from it!"Said Genie

"I need to eat blood!"Said Megara

"Geez! Hope that goat man find a cure now!"Said Genie

Meanwhile in the Desert of Arabia...

"There!"Said Hercules and he's point to the Al Ghul's palace

"This is a very big palace!"Said Aladdin

"HELP!"Shouted Medusa

"Medusa!"Said Hercules and fly into the palace with Aladdin.

"Not for long! The whole entire country will be at my mercy!"Said Ra's al Ghul

"No if we can stop you!"Said Hercules and he and Aladdin jump to confront them.

"Aladdin and Hercules?! How did you find my lair?!"Asked Ra's al Ghul

"Your minion tooth!"Said Hercules and he's shot it to them.

"Tolliver!"Said Ra's al Ghul

"As a change! Kill them without mercy!"Said Nyssa

"Yes sir Mistress!"Said Tolliver and he's run to fight them but Hercules punch him at face and he's float hit at the wall.

"OUCH!"Said Tolliver

"Girls!"Said Ra's al Ghul

"As you wish dad!"Said Talia and he's run to fight Hercules and Aladdin.

In Greece at Monster Mansion...

"So that is why we're here."Said Phil

"What do you think Lykon?"Asked Lamia

"Are you sure my love?"Asked Lykon

"As a leader of the werewolves pack I can't decide this!"Said Lykon

"Well... I like to help people."Said Lamia and she's go to get the antidote.

"Make sure she's drink it all."Said Lamia

"Understood."Said Phil

Meanwhile inside Al Ghul's palace...

Aladdin is fighting with Talia and Nyssa while Ra's sit on his throne and look for move of Aladdin.

"Don't worry Medusa! I coming!"Said Hercules and he's get her off from a cage.

"Hercules? Is that you?"Asked Medusa

"Yes I am. Don't worry! You will be free!"Said Hercules and he's carry Medusa on Pegasus.

"Aladdin! We have to go!"Said Hercules

"But what about the stuffs that they were stolen from people of Agrabah?!"Asked Aladdin

"We come back later!"Said Hercules

"Fine!"Said Aladdin and he's ride Magic Carpet follow Hercules and Pegasus back to Greece.

"Look like... I need to repair for this."Said Ra's al Ghul

In Greece at Hercules's villa...

"Let her drink it"Said Phil

"Hey Meg need a blood?"Asked Hercules

"Give me that!"Said Megara and she's drink all of it and turn back to be human.

"AHH! That feel better! But... I think I don't want to be vampire again."Said Megara

"That's my love."Said Hercules and he's hug her.

"Okay Wonder Boy put me down now."Said Megara


	3. I Am The Greatest Of the Great Greek Gen

The crossover between Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Disclamier: I don't own Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Note: Some characters that not appear will be appear or replace the other instead.

Chapter 3 I Am The Greatest Of the Great Greek Geniuses!

At Harbor of Athens...

"Be careful. This cargo is very expensive!"Said Worker 1

"I know! I know!"Said Worker 2

On the Roof...

"Perfect!"Said Man in White Hood and he's throw a somke bombs surround the cargo.

"What happened?!"Asked Worker 1 and then he's heard soubnd like someone is breaking a carco.

"The cargo!"Said Worker 1

"What's going on?!"Asked Worker 2 and he's run to look at the cargo.

"It's gone! All of gold! GONE!"Shouted Worker 1

At Unknown Location...

"The Anarky has won again!"Said Anarky and he's throw a pocket on the ground and it's explode out with the gold.

"You had a lot of good stuffs Mechanicles!"Said Anarky

"Thank you Anarky! I help you now. What about my revenge on Daedalus?!"Asked Mechanicles

"Actully I already did."Said Anarky

"What?!"Asked Mechanicles

"I take these gold for you! I'll take a little. For the rest... belong to you!"Said Anarky

"For what?"Asked Mechanicles

"For chaos... and destruction!"Said Anarky

"And soon! Greece will know who is the greatest of the great Greek geniuses!"Said Mechanicles

Nextday at Harbor of Athens...

"Why do you called me to come here again?"Asked Hercules

"A lot of gold had been stolen for last night!"Said Worker 1

"Who did this?"Asked Hercules

"We don't know. The smoke was around."Said Worker 2 and Hercules see something on the ground.

"What is this?"Asked Hercules

"That might be part of the thing that release a smoke."Said Worker 1

"Have another clue?"Asked Hercules

"Yes... we found this symbol on the left side of the cargo."Said Worker 2 and he's show it to Hercules.

"An A in a circle?"Asked Hercules

"No anymore of the clues now. Sorry."Said Worker 1

Later at night in Realm of Monsters...

"This is the most funniest part of all!"Said Anarky and he's sneaking into home of Echidna.

"Skeletons of the hearts of victims that eaten by the monsters."Said Anarky and he's go to pick some of them up

and put into a pocket that designed and created by Mechanicles.

"I smella foody!"Said Ladon and he's breath fire to Anarky.

"Ah-oh!"Said Anarky and he's run out from Echidna's home.

"No one escape me!"Said Ladon and he's tracking trail of Anarky back to Athens.

At Unknown Location...

"Here... the hearts of the victims that eaten by the monsters."Said Anarky

"Are you sure this can work with my new robot?"Asked Mechanicles

"Of course! Trust me! The bio-technology is very hit!"Said Anarky

"The what?"Asked Mechanicles

"Bio... Technology!"Said Anarky

Later...

"Alright Anarky! Prepare to meet the Destroyer of Greece! Meet... the A.M.A.Z.O!"Said Mechanicles

"This gonna be very fun game!"Said Anarky

Nextday in the City...

"BOOM!"

"What is that?!"Asked A Man

"Destroy Daedalus!"Said A.M.A.Z.O and hes grab a pillar and throw it to a fruit trolley.

"What is that thing?!"Asked Hercules and he's ride Pegasus to look at A.M.A.Z.O.

"DAEDALUS!"Shouted A.M.A.Z.O

At Mechanicles's Lair...

"Impressive!"Said Anarky

"Do you like it?"Asked Mechanicles

"A.M.A.Z.O was beyond my imagination! He is so... powerful!"Said Anarky

"See! But thanks to your idea about bio-tech thingy! If you not, he won't be right there!"Said Mechanicles

"But he will be now. LOOK!"Said Anary and he's point to Hercules in the monitor.

"Hercules?! What a surprise?! A.M.A.Z.O copy power of Hercules!"Said Mechanicles and Anarky go out without see by Mechanicles.

In the City...

"As the creator said."Said A.M.A.Z.O and he's jump up and punch Hercules at face but Herc punch back at stomach

and throw him into a house that accidentally turn out to be house of his old friend, Icarus.

"Ah-oh! I accident drop it in Icarus's house!"Said Hercules

In Icarus's house...

"Copy the power of Hercules had succesful."Said A.M.A.Z.O and he's stand up.

"Continue the mission. Destroy Daedalus for the Greatest of the great Greek geniuses, Mechanicles!"Said A.M.A.Z.O and he's walk to

the front door and break inside.

"BOOM!"

"Destroy Daedalus."Said A.M.A.Z.O

"A robot made of gold?! This must be work of my greatest competitor Mechanicles!"Said Daedalus

"Dad-alus! Why did he want from you?"Asked Icarus

"We are rival and competitor of each other! And he wanted to win!"Said Daedalus

At Mechanicles's Lair...

"Soon! Daedalus! You gonna be a former of the Greatest of the great Greek geniuses!"Said Mechanicles and he's grab a glass of wine and drink.

"Now! Destroy him and his crazy lazy stinky son!"Said Mechanicles and he's see A.M.A.Z.O grab a table and throw to them.

They both run to hide behind the the cabinet. A.M.A.Z.O pick the cabinet up and throw away.

"I don't think so!"Said Hercules

"What?! Hercules?! How did you find me?"Asked Mechanicles

"Someone left a note that have cryptogram within."Said Hercules

"I thought you are too stupid to understand it! And I didn't drop it!"Said Mechanicles

"Well now... turn off that thing! NOW!"Said Hercules and he's grab Mechanicles at collar.

"OKAY!OKAY!OKAY! A.M.A.Z.O... destroy youself!"Said Mechanicles

At Icarus's house...

"Begin the self destruct!"Said A.M.A.Z.O

"AHHH! This can't be good!"Said Icarus

"I love you son!"Said Daedalus and he's hug his son.

"NO!"Said Hercules

"Now you have to choose! Capture or let them died? Choose!"Said Mechanicles

"GRR!"

Hercules let Mechanicles go and ride on Pegasus to rescue Daedalus and Icarus.

"HERC!"Shouted Icarus

"We're right here!"Said Daedalus

"Don't worry I got this!"Said Hercules and he's grab both Daedalus and Icarus and bring them on Pegasus.

"... 3 ... 2 ... 1!"Said A.M.A.Z.O and it's explode itself.

"BOOM!"

"Oh yeah! We safe and sound! Thank you Herc pal!"Said Icarus

"No problem Icky!"Said Hercules

"Now son. How are we gonna explain to my wife who is your stepmother about the destrction at our house?"Asked Daedalus.

On the Roof...

"You fought my game so well Hercules. It so fun! But we still have

a lot of game to play! AHAHA!"Laughed Anarky and he's eat a apple.

"Now... welcome Greece... to the era... of destruction!"Said Anarky


	4. Former 'Ruler' Of Seas

The crossover between Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Disclamier: I don't own Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Note: Some characters that not appear will be appear or replace the other instead.

Chapter 4 Former 'Ruler' Of the Seas

Somewhere in the Aegean Sea...

"Otus? Where're you?"Asked Triton

"BOO!"Said Otus when he's come from behind of Triton.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Triton

"AHAHAHAHAAAA! You scream like a girl little bro!"Said Otus

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"Laughed A Voice and then the fog is show around them.

"Otus? Is this part of your pranky game?"Asked Triton

"Don't look at me! I didn't do this!"Said Otus

"So... who did?"Asked Triton and then someone come from below the water and grab his leg and pull him into the water.

"TRITON!"Shouted Otus and the tentacles come from below the water and drag him below.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"Laughed A Voice

At Poseidon's Palace...

"Where're the boys now? They should be here at 10 minutes ago."Said Amphitrite

"Don't worry. They're not little kids anymore. Don't have to worry so much about them."Said Poseidon and he's grab a shrimp and eat it.

"I hope that you're right."Said Amphitrite

At Unknown Location...

"... ahh!"Said Otus

"Hey bro! Are you alright? And you might don't want to look at where we are."Said Triton

"Greetings to the Sons of Poseidon!"Said A Voice

"Who are you?"Asked Otus

"Come out from the shadow so we can see you!"Said Triton

"My name is Ocean Master! The former ruler of all of the Seven Seas!"Said Ocean Master and his tentacles come out

from the shadow and grab them at faces.

"Never heard of it."Said Triton

"Not surprise because...! I ruled the Seven Seas throught the ruler of the Seven Seas! AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Ocean Master

"I don't what is your plan is but let us go now!"Said Otus

"Sorry but we can't! You're our hostages now!"Said Ocean Master

"I'm seriously hate you now!"Asked Triton

"OH! that is so hurt! Regardless! I gonna turn you two! Into fishes in the cans!

Black Manta!"Said Ocean Master and Black Manta and his agents walk out from the shadow.

"This can't be good!"Said Triton

"Agree with yoU!"Said Otus

"Unless..."Said Black Manta

"PHEW!"Said Triton and Otus

"Your father give his trident to my master!"Said Black Manta

"This is the worst now!"Said Triton

"Soon...! I will ruled the Seven Seas!"Said Ocean Master

On Mount Olympus...

"We didn't found him! They're gone!"Said Amphitrite and she's start to crying in arms of Hera.

"Ohh... don't worry. We will help you."Said Hera

"They're good kids... but cause troubles sometimes. Something must happened to them!"Said Poseidon

"But who want to hurt my lovely sons?"Asked Amphitrite

"Don't worry we will find them. I'm promise."Said Poseidon

"Hermes!"Said Zeus

"Yes sir almighty Zeus! What do you want me to do? Your highness!"Said Hermes

"Get my son. Said his uncle need him."Said Zeus

"Yes sir!"Said Hermes and he's fly to Thebes to find Hercules.

In Thebes at Hercules's villa...

"Herc!"Said Hermes

"Hermes?! What are you doing here?"Asked Hercules

"Your uncle need you! Really need you!"Said Hermes

Later at the Beach...

"Triton and Otus had been lost?!"Asked Hercules

"Please Hercules! Help us!"Said Amphitrite and she's go to cry in arms of Poseidon.

"How long that this happened?"Asked Hercules

"Yesterday."Said Poseidon

"What is the place they said they will go?"Asked Hercules

"No they not."Said Amphitrite

"That's mean he can be anywhere!"Said Hercules and then one of agents of Black Manta shoot arrow from

his ballista to the wall near the head of Hercules.

"HEY!"Said Hercules and that agent dive back into the sea and gone very fast.

"Hercules! A note!"Said Amphitrite when she's point to the note at the arrow.

"Let see what insie this."Said Hercules and he's grab it and open it to read.

"Dear Poseidon and Amphitrite, I'm hold your two lovely sons as hostages.

If you need them back, give me the Trident of Poseidon. Hate you two so much, from Ocean Master."Said Hercules

"Well I don't who this Ocean Master is! But he won't reach his hand on my trident or hurting my sons!"Said Poseidon.

"Actually I known him."Said Amphitrite

"And you don't even tell me?!"Asked Poseidon

"I don't want you! To have enemy who return again and again! He can't be defeated as easy as

the sea monsters that you have fought!"Said Amphitrite

"My point is why don't you tell who he is?"Asked Poseidon

"Ohh! About that! He is my dad's advisor."Said Amphitrite

"Did he written that where he is now?"Asked Poseidon

"He written that he waiting for you at Island of Andros."Said Hercules

"Let's go! I have sons to rescue!"Said Amphitrite

Later at Andros...

"So... what the place?"Asked Poseidon

"Place?! I don't need to know place! OCEAN MASTER! COME OUT AND GIVE MY SONS BACK

AND FACE MY HUSBAND LIKE A MAN!"Shouted Amphitrite

"Whoa! Did my mom be like this when she's furious?"Asked Hercules

"You don't want to know."Said Poseidon

"OCEAN MASTER COME OUT... NOWWWWWWW!"Shouted Amphitrite

"As you said!"Said Ocean Master and he's appear from behind of them and reveal

that he is a pliosaur-like creature with four tentacles at his back.

"Surrender!"Said Ocean Master

"Just you big as we are that doesn't mean you can win us!"Said Poseidon

"Black Manta!"Said Ocean Master and Black Manta and his agents show up.

"Take care of Son of Zeus! I had a business to deal with Poseidon and his beautiful wife!"Said Ocean Master

"As you said!"Said Black Manta and he's jump to grab Hercules and his agents are follow him to help.

"Now Poseidon just you,me and your wife! We have something to talk. Your sons... change with the trident of you!"Said Ocean Master

"Think wisely dear! We can ask Hepheastus to create another one for you. But our sons... they're... you know... our sons."Said Amphitrite

"Alright Ocean Master... you win!"Said Poseidon and he's give his trident to Ocean Master and he's give his sons back.

"DAD!"Shouted Otus and Triton and they run to hug him and their mother.

"NOOOO!"Shouted Hercules and he's punch head of another agent and throw to Black Manta

and run to stop Ocean master but he use his tentacles grab him and throw him to Otus.

"Soon... the Seven Seas will be mine again!"Said Ocean Master

At that moment...

"ROARRR!"

"What the heck?!"Asked Ocean Master and a sea serpent with tentacles at face show up.

"Cetus?!"Asked Ocean Master and Cetus use its tentacles slap at face of Ocean Master and get the trident back to Poseidon.

"Umm... thanks."Said Poseidon and Cetus dive back into the sea and dissapear.

"Now time to show who is the ruler of the seas!"Said Poseidon and he's control the water to grab Ocean Master and throw him away from here.

Hercules look back at the beach and see that Black Manta and his agents had gone.

"Why does it help us?"Asked Amphitrite

"Yeah! Really not understood!"Said Poseidon

In Tautarus...

"Mom Cetus is home."Said Makaria

"Give him a food. I had someone to watch over."Said Eris and she's enter a chamber that Hades was fall asleep

after he was flush down into the River Styx by Hercules.

"Hades... when you awake... you will see a surprise."Said Eris


End file.
